elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Gene Engineer
Gene Engineer is Learning based skill that allows you to combine one pet with another to make a stronger ally. Gene engineering requires a gene machine, which can be acquired in Port Kapul through the Ambitious Scientist quest. Using the Gene Machine Two pets are required in order to use the gene machine. #Use the Tool command on the gene machine. #Select your first pet; this pet will be the recipient of the second pet's genes. #Select the second pet; a list of body parts and skills that can be added to the first pet will be provided. Once the pets have been combined, a character sheet for the augmented pet will appear. This can be used instead of paying the informer 10,000 gold. Note that higher level creatures cannot be combined until your skill raises. You cannot perform any gene engineering upon a creature unless its level is less than or equal to your gene engineering skill level plus five. For example, you can perform gene engineering on a Tyrannosaurus -- a level 30 creature -- when your gene engineering skill is 25. For easy training, take your gene machine to the slave market owner in Derphy and keep buying and combining cheap slaves; if your skill isn't high enough or you simply can't afford to buy bulks of slaves, it could be faster and a cheaper alternative to take your gene machine to Yowyn and combine lame horses and cheap wild horses. Make sure to pick up your Gene Machine when you are done training to prevent the cleaner from destroying it. Another easy way is to stockpile items such as Diaries and Scrolls of Ally, the latter of which have the benefit of being able to summon monsters that cannot be bought as slaves. Effects of Gene Engineering Skills New skills may be learned by the augmented pet. For example, by combining the dog you may receive at the beginning of the game with a little girl purchased in Derphy, the dog may learn Detection, Performer, Investing, Tactics, or Two Hand. Tactics is very valuable for a dog, since it increases the dog's melee damage. A single donor may donate up to two skills. In Elona+ version 1.37, pets who have the skill gene engineering and have an impression(>100) can help collect materials after defeating enemies. You can then interact with them by Talk->Receive Materials to get the materials they have collected. Experience and stats Some of the experience of the previous pet will transfer to the augmented pet. If the donor's level is greater than the recipient's level, the recipient's level will become ((donor's level) + (recipient's level) + 1)/2, rounded up if the result is a fraction (but no higher than the donor's level). The augmented pet's attributes may also increase when gaining levels, depending on genes added. The 3 highest attributes of the sacrificed pet are chosen, and if the recipient's are lower, they will be raised (a pet cannot gain more than 10 points for each attribute in a single fusion). After the fusion, potential of raised attributes is very likely to be hopeless, and it must be raised again before the next fusion for efficient attribute gains. Body parts The augmented pet may gain a body part. This is very useful, as some good allies are lacking slots. Gene recipient, however, can't get more body parts a particular type than a donor has; for example, if both the recipient and the donor have two ring slots, then the recipient will gain no new ring slots. Also, only a single slot can be donated at a time: for example, if the recipient has two ring slots and the donor has five ring slots, then the recipient will only gain one new ring slot, rather than three new ring slots. Note that having too many body parts will result in "body is complicated" feat, which decreases speed by 5% for each body part over 13. Standard number of body parts for human pets is 13. Note that body part received varies not just with donor, but with recipient too. (See table below, especially Public Performer and Silver Cat.) The body parts that each creature spawns with is dependant wholly on its race. One can assume an Asura will have the same parts to donate as an {Asura}, a Varuna or even a Kali. Reference for the number of body parts of each race: * Vanilla Elona only † Elona+ only Despite what one would expect, body parts donated are based on both the donor and recipient. For example (given all unaugmented donors and recipients), when a brown bear has a gold bell merged into it, the bear gains a head. When the brown bear has a blade merged into it, the bear gains a body. Conversely, when a rat has a gold bell merged into it, the rat gains a body. When the rat has a blade merged into it, the rat gains a head. This is counter-intuitive. If one is looking for a specific body part and does not have a large supply of domination magic, it is easiest to look for a creature which cannot donate anything else. For example, a bat only has three slots: Head, Shoot, and Ammo, therefore it cannot donate anything other than Head. Some races will first give legs up to 2 pairs, which may be undesirable because of speed penalty. (This is not true of the carbuncle, perhaps others?) Human pets without any additional body parts will never give body parts to the recipient. Note that augmented pet's offspring will be of the normal type. Humans can give a 3rd "Leg" slot to these who have gained a second one through a horse, dog.. etc., but they cannot give a second one. (Could not duplicate this with a rat given a second leg by a carbuncle and an unaugmented little girl. How would a human get a 3rd leg? This contradicts the idea that the donor cannot donate more of a body part than they have.) Mutant genes There are NPCs of mutant race in the game; they possess the same mutant feat a mutant player would. An obvious example is NPC of the same name (mutant). Mutants grow a new (random) body part every three level ups (up to level 36), and as long as a mutant has more slots of a type than a recipient, it is able to pass the slot gene. Mutants don't grow new bodies and ranged slots; pretty much anything else seems to be possible (multiple necks for example). Mutants aren't the fastest breeders around so you'd probably want to get the "usual" item slots some other way. Mutants are low-level monsters so you can easily level them up by adding genes from pets bought at slave market. Keep in mind that a donor can only donate a single body slot, so if a mutant has five ring slots combining it with a normal humanoid will only result in the recipient having three ring slots. Elona+ As of version 1.17 of Elona+ you can have Doctor Gavela add more body parts to a pet at the cost of life. Unfortunately, limbs gained this way can't be transferred via gene engineering. Table of Donors Note that depending on donor OR recipient, the body part received can change. Notes: The gold bell may have been used as a recipient once or twice before ''test 'recording. Therefore it's possible that entries are incomplete for gold bell being recipient. As this is a public wiki, '''any recipient (especially little girl) may potentially be insufficiently tested.'' Table of Skills Want to add a skill to a recipient? This table will show you which donors give the skills. Do note that you might need to give other skills first before the skill you want shows up. Some skills are not listed, because they are very common, or you get them automatically. And most donors have them. These are, Tactics, Two Hand, Long Sword, Axe, Martial Arts, Scythe, Healing, Shield, Heavy Armor, Medium Armor, Blunt, Polearm, Stave, Light Armor, Evasion, Short Sword, Bow, Crossbow, Throwing, Stealth, Firearm, Faith, Meditation, Casting, Magic Device Not all possible donors are listed, just the more common or easy to get variants. Notes: * Farmers, don't seem to respawn. Spawn in Yowyn. As you want multiple for the various skills, might want to set up a breeding program. A possible replacement is the level 65 Vopal bunny. * Flying frog, as swimming and fishing are good skills to get on pets, it might be useful to start a breeding program of flying frogs, and due to their high breed power, you don't need to breed them that long. Omake In Omake and its child variants, a shining donor, such as Gold bell, will result in the recipient receiving the shiny appearance. This has no other effect besides aesthetics. Trained skill You may learn Gene Engineer from the trainers in Port Kapul and Palmia. Races *None Classes *None Wishing * *gene m will create a gene machine; this will only work in wizard mode. Category:Skills